


The Feeling

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn





	The Feeling

She’d tried. She’d tried to tell her how much she loved her. She had tried. But there’s that something at the back of her head that always reminded her that she was her best friend; that no matter how much this was eating her alive, if she told her it could ruin it. It could ruin everything. Normally that would silence her and make her say something like “I can’t remember what I was going to tell you now” but as she stared at her, as she stared at her big beautiful eyes that were a deep light blue, and her blonde hair that always looked perfect, and her smile…that smile, the one that melted her heart, as she stared she didn’t care anymore; she had to say it. This was eating her alive. She prepared herself for those five words she’s been wanting to say for 5 years. They weren’t three words because they’d already said those three words to each other and she would just take it the same way as the other times; like her bestfriend. Florence didn’t want that. She wanted her to be her lover, her girlfriend so why delay telling her any longer? Isabella Summers WAS the love of Florence’s life. She knew it. And she will let Isabella Summers herself know it.

"Isabella Summers…" Isa turned around her face showing nothing but concern at the fact Florence was using her full name.

"Florence wha-"

Florence held her hand up to silence her.

"Isabella Summers, I’m in love with you."

She released the breathe she had been holding, looked down at Isa and did what she had been wanting to do since she fell for her. She cupped Isa’s face with her hands, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips. Her head was filled with regret…until she felt Isa kissing back.


End file.
